One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Blogs and Chat
Blogs Blogs are ways to communicate with other users in a more casual and open manner than in talk pages or forums. In blogs, users have the ability to quickly and easily comment on opinions, as well as share ideas quickly and efficiently. While blogs are more lightly regulated, there are some restrictions to prevent pointless blogs. *Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. **This means blogs must have a minimum length of about a paragraph, and contain a few substantial ideas in it. *Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. *Blogs containing advertising may be subject to deletion, depending on the content of the blog. *Any blog's title may not be identical to an article's title. *Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. *Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. *Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. *Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. *Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Chat Room/Discord Server The chat room is a place to communicate with other users quickly and efficiently. In order to use the chat room, you must have an account. Remember that the chat room is a privilege, and can be taken away at administrator discretion. Chat moderators and administrators hold the power to kick and ban users from the chat. These rules now apply to the One Piece Wiki Discord Server since the Wikia Live Chat is rendered obsolete. Chat Ban Policy Ban-Worthy Actions *Insulting, threatening, or being rude to other users. *Spamming the chat. This can include, but is not limited to *#Repeatedly posting the same links *#Writing the same thing over and over again *#Continuously talking in a language other than English, or *#Posting inappropriate images in the chat. *Linking of pornographic material in the main chat. *Disruption to the chat, such as excessive racism, religious debates, flaming wars, bashing and gore links/discussions are also not acceptable. *Creating a new account to circumvent an existing ban will result in the banned account(s) being banned for an increased period and the new account being permanently banned. *Inciting people in chat to "invade" another wiki's chat for the purpose of spam, insulting users, or any other form of antisocial behavior. This may result in bans on multiple wikis, not just this one. Steps of a Ban *A ban-worthy chat offense is first served with a warning, either verbal or in the form of a kick, from a chat moderator or administrator. *The second warning is followed by a ban from chat. In order to debate the length of your ban, you can contact the moderator who performed the action.